Los Humanos son complicados
by HimRam
Summary: Los Humanos son complicados y Los Ángeles son aun peor.Serie de Drabbles, Destiel, Hunter!Cas y Angel!Dean
1. Este es mi Salvador

Después de la insistencia de mi perturbada conciencia, tuve que sacar de mi cabeza este…amm, lo que sea,solo puedo decir que tumblr es el diablo y solo da ideas incompletas (Y por eso son drabbles)

Angel!Dean, Hunter!Cas

Porque vamos, el mundo necesita más de esto.

* * *

**Los humanos son tan complicados y los ángeles son aun peor**

**Este es mi Salvador**

-Soy un ángel del señor.- Dijo extendiendo sus alas. El cazador no tenía ni idea de que decir, sin embargo eso no evito que salieran palabras de su boca.

-Y tu nombre es Dean.- Dijo, pues en realidad parecía un nombre ridículo para un ángel.

-No todos los ángeles podemos tener nombres como… Castiel.-bufo visiblemente molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dando la impresión de que no era la primera vez que alguien hacia un comentario en referencia a su nombre.

-Mis padres eran unos fanáticos religiosos.- Dijo el cazador.- Me llamaron así en honor al ángel del jueves. Supongo que nunca pensaron que encontraría con un autentico ángel, aunque aun no creo que seas un autentico ángel.

-Es el cuerpo cierto, lo sé, es demasiado hasta para un ángel .- contesto acercándose a él, sonriendo mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-¿Qué clase de ángel eres?- pregunto confundido, sin ser consciente de cómo ladeaba la cabeza.

-El único en su clase.- rio.- y el que te saco del infierno.

-Tengo una marca en mi hombro.- Dijo el pelinegro de pronto, sacándose la chamarra para mostrarle.-tú la hiciste.

-Si, lo sé, alégrate de que fue en el hombro y no en otra parte.- Castiel se giro para verlo. Acaso… ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir?

-¿Por ejemplo?- Pregunto

-Aquí.- Dijo colocando su mano sobre su rodilla,- o aquí.- dijo subiéndola por el muslo del cazador.

-Okey.- casi grita el cazador de pronto, levantándose sin poder soportarlo más.

- Tks, nenita llorona.- Castiel se volvió para verlo pero ya se había ido, tan solo alcanzo a escuchar el aleteo.

Qué demonios acababa de pasar, para qué demonios lo había sacado del infierno. Además, que ángel mas extraño le había tocado, lo hacía sentir que era más humano que el.


	2. Creo que intenta conmigo

Esta muy cortito pero, pues algo es algo

Angel!Dean, Hunter!Cas

Porque vamos, el mundo necesita más de esto.

* * *

**Los humanos son tan complicados y los ángeles son aun peor**

**Creo que intenta algo conmigo**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos verdes, un montón de pecas atravesando su rostro y unos labios rosados. Sintió el aliento cálido golpeándolo y una punzada en su entrepierna. Tan cerca.

-Maldición.-Cerro los ojos que el ángel se desapareciera, pero eso no ocurrió.-Dean.- llamo, el ángel solo sonrió.- Te importaría quitarte de encima.

La sonrisa se desvaneció siendo remplazada por un mohín.- Para ser humano.- empezó.- te comportas como mis hermanos.- Sin embargo no se levanto, tan solo se acomodo mejor sobre él.

-Dean.- casi rogo, haciéndole notar la incomodidad, si no se movía rápido, ni siquiera intentaría contenerse.

-Aguafiestas.- Soltó mientras se levantaba de encima suyo.- pero enserio ¿de qué sirve tener tantas emociones y poder sentir, si no las utilizas?

-Tú pareces tener bastantes.- dijo, en un intento de defenderse, pero el ángel solo sonrió. Bastantes por ambos pensó.


	3. Los autos y los pays

:D porque no puede faltar el pay en supernatural, si pronto habra hamburgesas. muchas gracias a quienes leen, les quiero!

* * *

**Los autos y los pays son siempre fundamentales**

Camino hacia el viejo auto negro con pereza, en realidad no tenía prisa, no es como si el coche fuera a desaparecer.

Torció la boca con desagrado.

En realidad con ese ángel cerca era muy probable. Pero tenía fe en que le tuviera tal aprecio al carro que no lo hiciera, el lo había aparecido hacia unos días cuando el cazador había mencionado que no tenia uno propio.

El ángel lo había visto indignado, como si hubiera cometido pecado más grande que el que lo había llevado al infierno, y en poco tiempo se había aparecido con el carro.

-Un humano sin carro, en qué mundo vivimos.- había dicho, y comenzado a murmurar cosas sobre el apocalipsis y el fin del mundo.

Parecía excesivo, pero Castiel no dijo nada, el ángel parecía feliz y un ángel feliz era mejor que una malhumorado.

Cuando llego hasta el auto vi al ángel sobre el techo con unos lentes oscuros, como si tomara el sol, aunque en realidad estaba nublado.

-Dean.- llamo, el ángel lo volteo a ver y al instante sonrió.

-¿Lo trajiste? -Pregunto intentando contener la emoción.

-Aquí esta.- contesto el cazador levantando la bolsa de compras que llevaba con él.

-Genial.- El ángel se deslizo hasta cofre y extendió las manos hacia la bolsa como si fuera una niño de cinco años.- dame, dame.- repitió, ante esto el cazador sonrió ¿Dónde había quedado el temible soldado de Dios?

-toma.- le dio tendió una cuchara que de no habérsela dado no hubiera utilizado, el ángel la tomo con rapidez y la hundió en la corteza dorada y crujiente del pay.

-Esto sí es el cielo.-murmuro. Una pizca de curiosidad le pico, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado con Dean, este nunca hablaba del cielo o de sus hermanos.

-¿Es que no hay pays en el cielo?- pregunto como si no quisiera saberlo.

EL ángel tardo en responder.-El cielo es…-dijo entre bocados.- complicado.

Pero por la forma en que comió ese y los otros cuatro pays, podía asegurar que no había pays en el cielo, o por lo menos no como los de la tierra


	4. Tu culpa me hace querer salvarte

No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo, solo comencé escribir.

* * *

**Tu culpa me hace querer salvarte.**

Giró el cuchillo una vez más antes de sacarlo, con cuidado depositó el cuerpo en el suelo. Se arrodillo junto a él y dijo una plegaria, _Señor que esto sea lo correcto_, pensó. No era un hombre lo que había matado, era un monstruo, de esa manera le clasificaban, eso era lo que decían, era lo que quería pensar. A pesar de que había estaba matando y comiendo gente no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Era muy probable que antes hubiera sido una persona normal, que no hubiera querido hacer nada de lo que hizo.

Pudo haberlo salvado.

Miró hacia abajo, a sus manos ensangrentadas y se sintió peor, quien era para decidir quien vivía o moría, No tenía ningún derecho para arrancar la vida del cuerpo y mirar cómo se apagaba la luz en sus ojos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el auto, sintiendo remordimiento como siempre que cazaba.

-Si te molesta tanto hacerlo ¿Por qué lo haces?

La voz del ángel lo sorprendió, no se dio cuenta cuando se apareció, aunque era probable que hubiera llegado con él y no lo hubiera notado.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.-fue lo que contesto, porque era cierto, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, nada sobrenatural. Se había criado en el orfanato de una iglesia. Se había metido en esa vida por voluntad propia, porque creyó que podía hacer una diferencia, quería ayudar, hacer lo correcto.

Dean lo miro, por primera vez parecía confundido.-_Y sin embargo piensas que no mereces ser salvado, hubieras preferido que fuera otra persona a la que sacara del infierno, pero tu propia culpa te hace merecedor de la salvación_.- pensó, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo miro al cazador y lo siguió, obedeciendo su instinto de protegerlo, de mantenerlo a salvo, aunque él no quisiera. Aunque ese no fuera su trabajo.

* * *

umm, siento que soy una mala persona.


	5. Buenos días, te presento a mi hermano

Para esas personas que escriben, le dan vueltas a las cosas y al final no dicen nada

Breve aparición de Sammy

* * *

**Buenos días, te presento a mi hermano Samuel**

Frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, intento mantenerse alerta sin éxito, el sueño y el cansancio le podía más. Por no decir que con el ángel cerca su instinto de cazador se había vuelto un poco flojo, tener a Dean cerca lo hacía sentir seguro, y se tomaba la libertad de dormir a sus anchas sin un cuchillo o cualquier otra arma bajo su almohada.

Aunque aun las conservaba cerca de el.

Tardo un momento en darse cuenta del murmullo que venía de lejos, voces, probablemente lo que lo había despertado. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, despidiéndose por completo de su sueño.

-Buenos días.- cuando escucho a Dean se relajo, estaba ahí, eso quería decir que no había peligro.- ey, Cas, déjame presentarte a mi hermano, Samuel.- El cazador terminó de incorporase para mirar al hombre que en definitiva no era su ángel. Se trataba de una persona mucho más alta, que lo miraba ansioso, y tal vez con un poco de curiosidad.- y por favor ningún comentario acerca del nombre.

Samuel sonrió ante eso, y Castiel solo pudo afirmar lo que pensó la primera vez que vio a Dean.- Puedes llamarme Sam- dijo el sujeto acercándose al cazador tendiéndole una temblorosa mano, el cazador lo miro confundido, el hombre le parecía emocionado, pero no entendía porque.- bueno, tengo que irme.- dijo con rapidez después de estrechar su mano.- Dean, te esperamos.- dijo dirigiéndose al otro ángel, cambiando por completo su tono. Al momento siguiente se había ido tras el singular batir de alas.

Castiel volteo a ver al rubio en busca de una explicación.- Es la primera vez que esta frente a un humano.- dijo como si eso respondiera a todo, aunque en realidad solo dejaba más dudas.


	6. Miedo o Curiosidad

El ser miserable encuentra almas miserables y entonces es feliz. Muchas gracias por los comentarios :D

El capitulo anterior estaba incompleto, por así decir, pero no quise meter dos puntos de vista, o que se yo, ah, perdonen el Sammy tan Ariel que salió.

* * *

**6.-Miedo o Curiosidad, aun no se que puede más.**

Sam miro a su hermano antes de empezar de nuevo con la discusión. En realidad no era una verdadera discusión, no podía llamarse así cuando su hermano ni siquiera le miraba o contestaba. Era más bien como hablar con una pared.

-Dean.-le llamó.- Esto es importante. Tienes que regresar al cielo, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado, no es tu deber proteger al humano.- calló un momento, pero el otro ángel seguía sin mirarlo, o dar señales de escucharlo.- sabes que ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí.

-Tu tampoco.- contestó haciendo un gesto bastante infantil. Ninguno de los dos debería estar ahí abajo, la tierra no era lugar para ángeles tan jóvenes o de baja categoría como ellos.

- lo sé.- dijo haciendo un puchero, le aterraba que los mayores se dieran cuenta, pero era aun peor dejar a Dean ahí, sentía como parte de su deber alertar al rubio. Pero su hermano no entendía, y le preocupaba. Había bajado a la tierra, solo porque un humano lo había llamado, no cualquier humano, el humano que saco del infierno.

Sacarlo del infierno había sido una orden, pero no tenia porque haber regresado, o tomado ese cuerpo ni mucho menos quedarse ahí tanto tiempo. Había empezado a bajar ocasionalmente, por poco tiempo al principio, pero cada vez se le veía menos en el cielo. Sus hermanos y superiores empezaban a notarlo aunque aun no hacían preguntas.- Es solo un humano, déjalo y vuelve conmigo al cielo.- quiso decir.

Pero no lo hizo. Decirlo sería un poco hipócrita, el bajar a la tierra no fue únicamente por Dean. Quería ver al humano. Quería conocerlo. Quería saber más de él. De los humanos en general.

Había escuchado tanto de los mayores.

Había tantas cosas.

Un movimiento detrás de él lo alerto, el humano estaba despierto. Sintió la emoción y el nerviosismo inundarle y se congelo, ahora que estaba ahí no sabía qué hacer, por suerte el otro ángel estaba ahí. Dean hablo, Dean bromeo, y se sintió seguro otra vez.

Se acerco a saludarlo, aun temblando de emoción, con las dudas y preguntas que ansiaba hacerle sin saber por dónde comenzar. Entonces recordó que no debía estar ahí. Tenía que irse.

Se giro hacia su hermano,- Dean, te esperamos.- Dijo. Tenía que hacer algo para que su hermano regresara, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba poder quedarse abajo con él. Abrió sus alas y se fue.

Ya abría tiempo para charlas. Ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer.

* * *

Me he encontrado con un comentario que decia que a las fans de DoctorWho les decian Whovians, a las de Sherlock, Sherlockians. Y a las de SPN? Masoquistas. No enserio alguien sabe?


	7. Mis alas son mi escudo

Una criatura frágil y delicada, que le haga sentir el deseo de proteger. Me siento personalmente agredida por SPN…bueno siempre. ¿Alguien tiene idea de por qué Cas iría al infierno?

* * *

**7.-Mis alas son el escudo con el que te protejo.**

Sus manos tiraban de cabello cada vez más fuerte, la mandíbula tan cerrada que empezada a doler. Lentamente comenzó a relajarse, deslizando sus manos por la cara, tallándola, intentando así borrar los recuerdos…no había sido un sueño.

Las últimas noches había estado reviviendo el sufrimiento que paso en el infierno, respiro hondo y dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo. Sintió la humedad en su cara y tallo con más fuerza, no había notado cuando había empezado a llorar. Se giro hacia la pared intentando no pensar en nada, se sentía roto y dolido. Respiro hondo por una vez mas y cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir.

Empezaba a quedarse dormido aun con la misma pesadilla cuando el ángel se apareció, se sentó con cuidado el borde de la cama. Había sentido su dolor, sin esperar bajo por él. Tendió su mano hasta el cazador, pasándola por su cabello.- no deberías jalarlo tanto, puede hacerte daño.- murmuró cuando por fin había caído en un sueño tranquilo, se acostó junto a él y extendió sus alas.- No me importa, ni me ha importado nunca, lo que mis hermanos digan, voy a quedarme junto a ti.- Puso su mano sobre la marca que había dejado hacia meses y lo cubrió con sus alas.- Voy a protegerte.

Castiel se giro en la cama para acomodarse cuando encontró algo entre él y el borde, algo suave con un aroma dulce y fresco. Entre abrió los ojos y alcanzo a ver un ligero resplandor blanco, cuando consiguió enfocar su vista noto que se trataba de una pluma. Una pluma blanca y brillante. Tan cerca que podía sentirla cosquilleando en su nariz.

Pestañeo varias veces antes de levantar su mano hacia ella y tomarla, era suave como seda. Fría, húmeda y blanca de forma que le recordaba a la nieve. Se sentó en la cama y pensó un momento ¿Qué hacia esa pluma en su cama?


	8. Los Ángeles son Luz

Pss, no se que salio...

¿Alguien ha visto Stardust? Siempre me ha gustado la versión de ángeles de _Diablo II_, ¿alguien ha visto a Tyrael? Me he quedado dormida durante veinte minutos en la clase de factor humano, y termine este en metodología.

* * *

**8.-Los ángeles son luz.**

El cazador giro la cabeza confundido, se pregunto por un momento si era su imaginación jugándole una broma o tal vez era la falta de sueño de los últimos días, últimamente había mucho trabajo.

Tomo la mano del ángel con cuidado y la vio con curiosidad.- ¿Castiel?- pregunto el ángel. Pidiendo una respuesta.

-Me ha parecido que brillabas.-contesto, aun examinando la mano. - tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Aun así no soltó su mano, las manos de un trabajador, manos que por desgracia no eran las manos reales del ángel, no era su cuerpo. Ese pensamiento siempre terminaba incomodándolo un poco, los ángeles no tenían un cuerpo, eran luz. Una luz blanca y brillante que casi había quemado sus ojos al ver, pero había sido capaz de oírlo advertirle antes de que pasara.

Apenas recordaba como había sucedido, solo tenía un leve recuerdo de su voz, que había sido como el caer del agua, regocijante. Lo había llenado de paz. Hubiera seguido perdido en sus recuerdos y en la luz que era Dean para él, de no haber sido por el ángel mismo.- ¿Castiel?- Volvió a preguntar preocupado, aun sosteniendo su mano.

-Eres luz.- dijo sin más.

Pudo notar como la piel del ángel comenzaba a resplandecer, le vio sonreír, aunque no de la manera que siempre hacia, esta vez parecía un poco más amable, más sincera incluso podría decirse que tímida. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que dijo, incomodo soltó la mano del ángel.- Me refiero a que los ángeles son luz, ¿no?, no tienen cuerpo, bueno son cuerpos de luz, pero son tan brillantes que deslumbran, por eso tienen que ocupar un recipiente, y…- Paro de golpe, se sentía idiota y no sabía el porqué. Se sentía así desde que había despertado hace unos días y encontrado una pluma en su cama, estaba seguro que pertenecía al ángel y le inquietaba un poco saber o suponer que el ángel había estado ahí con él mientras dormía. Sin embargo no le desagradaba.

Internamente deseaba haber estado despierto en ese momento, haber sido consciente de su presencia. Pero sabía que no era correcto. Los ángeles eran seres puros e inocentes…o eso se suponía, porque Dean no era así para nada. Era pícaro, molesto y siempre hambriento, parecía tan humano que tal vez era por eso que…

¿Qué?

-¿Castiel?- Sin responder, se levanto, intentando alejarse, había algo mal con el, eso no podía ser.

-Hay trabajo que hacer.

Fue todo lo que dijo.


	9. ¿No somos cercanos?

¿Alguien sabe cuando empezaron todos a llamarlo Cas?

* * *

**9.-¿Y acaso no somos cercanos?**

-Vamos, Cas.- Grito el ángel desde el antiguo auto. El cazador paró en seco, ¿acaso lo había llamado…? Acorto su nombre, ¿no es eso lo que hacen las personas solo cuando son cercanas? Sintió el calor en su rostro, sin duda estaría visiblemente rojo. Siguió caminando sin voltearse.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?- Dijo Dean alcanzándolo, en un tono un poco molesto, el cazador lo ignoro y entro al autoservicio.- Cas, ¿estás ignorándome?

Maldición, si pero no quería decirlo, tan solo comenzó a recoger algunas cosas para comer, algunas de higiene, esas que se habían acabado.-Cas.- Volvió a llamarlo el rubio. Tenía el estomago revuelto y la cabeza nublada, como era posible que lo hiciera sentir tan confundido.- pss, pss, tierra llamando a Cas.

-Desde cuando me llamas Cas.- Pregunto el cazador

-¿ah?

-antes me decías solo Castiel, ¿por qué ahora Cas?- La duda lo carcomía, era demasiado como para sopórtalo

-¿Eso importa?, solo es más corto.- No podía ser posible que solo fuera por eso, ¿o si?, tal vez si presionara un poco más.

-Castiel, no es un nombre tan largo.

-Si te molesta solo dilo, dejare de hacerlo.- Termino el ángel diciendo molesto, no es como si tuviera mucha paciencia de todos modos.

El pelinegro suspiró.- déjalo así está bien.

El acortar un nombre ¿no era después de todo una muestra de afecto? Solo una persona en su vida había hecho algo como aquello, Balthazar solía decirle Cassie todo el tiempo, pero Cassie siempre le pareció un nombre de chica, y le parecía que lo llamaba así mas por molestarlo que por aprecio. No es que dudara de que su hermano lo quisiera o no, pero Cas y Cassie no eran lo mismo.

Tal vez era la forma en que Dean lo decía, fuera como fuera sabia que terminaría acostumbrándose, tal vez demasiado.


	10. Solo me quedare Aquí a Esperar

Gente estoy un poco confundida, la forma en la que mueren en SPN tiene algunos huecos que me llevaron a un rollo filosófico bastante bizarro y mi pregunta es básicamente quien decide quién va a donde (y también si como con el sombrero seleccionador tu opinión cuenta), lo más fácil seria seguir la línea de vender el alma, pero no creo que Cas hiciera eso...y me gusta complicarme la existencia. Esto tardo horrores en salir, y aun no estoy segura de que escribí, se aceptan sugerencias.

* * *

**10.- Solo me quedare Aquí a Esperar.**

Sin importar cuánto bien creas que estás haciendo, si sabes en el fondo que está mal, está mal. Castiel apretó con fuerza el volante intentando mantenerse estable, tan solo faltaba un poco más pronto llegaría. Una vez más se pregunto si hacia lo correcto, necesitaba un poco de orientación.

Bajo la miraba un momento, hacia sus manos a pesar de haberlas lavado aun podía oler la sangre, la peste a hierro aun lo seguía. Se mordió los labios y acelero, estaba cerca. "El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas acciones" Pensó de nuevo. Hacía días que no había visto a Dean, cada vez que se desaparecía las pesadillas parecían regresar. Nadie debería pasar una temporada en el infierno, regresar a la vida, y encima tener que recordarlo, a veces le parecía que ese era su castigo, por haber escapado del infierno.

Cada día intentaba pensar que lo que hacía estaba bien, incluso desde antes de morir pensaba que lo que hacía lo hacía por un bien mayor, pero con cada decisión que tomaba quedaba un poco de culpa, y esta empezó a acumularse hasta que se desbordo. Y temía que volviera a pasar.

Empezó a desacelerar y termino aparcando cerca de la entrada. Apago el coche, pero no salió, se quedo un rato mas dentro de él, no es como si tuviera muchos ánimos de salir y entrar a la habitación del motel de esa noche. Bajo la mano hasta su pantalón, y tanteo su celular, quería hacer una llamada pero no estaba seguro de que contestaran del otro lado.

No era en realidad un aficionado a la tecnología, pero su hermano había insistido en que lo tuviera, eso había sido antes de caer al infierno, y no había vuelto a hablar con él desde antes de eso. Pero no era con el con quien quería hablar, era con el ángel, no había visto, ni escuchado de Dean en un largo tiempo, empezaba a preocuparse, había intentado llamarlo, le había rezado, pero seguía sin ponerse en contacto.

Dejo el celular de lado, y salió del auto, no tenia caso. No era esa la manera de contactarlo, abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sonrió abiertamente en cuanto entro y vio un par de alas blancas, pero la sonrisa se esfumo tan pronto se dio cuenta que ese no era su ángel, ese no era Dean, inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

Era Sam.

En cuanto lo reconoció se sintió más seguro, pero aun así no bajo la guardia. No es como si confiara demasiado en el, aun no lo conocía realmente.

-Castiel.- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Sam.- respondió, levantando la vista, el castaño era realmente alto.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano, supuse que estaría contigo, pero…

-No esta aquí.- dijo mas rápido de lo que debería, cortando lo que el otro decía.- No lo he visto en días. Y no ha respondido a mi llamado.

-oh.- fue su contestación, se veía preocupado y eso alerto al cazador.

-Tampoco lo has visto

- Dean no se ha aparecido por el cielo en mucho tiempo, la última vez que lo vi tuvimos una charla un poco comprometedora…temo que nuestros superiores lo hayan capturado.

* * *

?


	11. Ya No esta Aquí

_Ahhh, Soy idiota y olvide editarlo... Perdón_

Aquí estoy con el cap 11, que para ser sincera no pensé que esto llegara a tanto, así que gracias. Bien veamos que paso con Dean :D

* * *

**11.-El Ya no Esta Aquí**

-_Deja de llamar_.- pensó el ángel. Luchar contra el deseo de bajar a buscarlo era doloroso, pero el cazador era tan insistente. -_ No puedo, ¡maldición!_- Dio otro paso en medio de aquel paraíso creado por algún loco de los videojuegos, era un lugar que pocos ángeles visitaban, pero a él le hacía sentirse como en la tierra.

Estaba sobre aviso, los asuntos de humanos solo eran para humanos, los ángeles no tenia porque meterse en ellos. Y él lo hizo. Se giro finalmente para encarar a su hermano, a él también lo había dejado solo un largo tiempo.

-No, Sam, así no son las cosas.-Intento no gritar a su hermano, tenía que hablar con Sam, necesitaba decírselo a él antes que a nadie…y en caso de que algo le sucediera.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas. Dean, acaso tu…-Por supuesto que no podía entenderlo. Sam no conocía a Castiel como él. No sabía porque actuaba de esa manera o hacia lo que hacía o porque lo hacía por un humano. No entendía porque le ponía mal haber estado evitando a Castiel, o porque le preocupaba.

Sus superiores estaban asechando, esperando que cometiera un error. Y casi lo hace, es mas era probable que en ese momento lo estuvieran vigilando. Si lo atrapaban no sería capaz de regresar con Cas, nunca. No dejaría que eso pasara. Tenía que actuar rápido

-Sam, a mi no me dijeron que sacara a Castiel del infierno- Soltó con cuidado. Confiaba en Sam más que en cualquier otro ángel, pero aun así había la posibilidad de que lo considerada un traidor

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto lo más calmado que pudo, empezaba a ser demasiado extraño

-Yo... escuche por error…una conversación que no debería- Ya lo había empezado ahora no podía retroceder.

-Si no debías salvarlo ¿porque lo hiciste?, ¿porqué no hicieron nada contigo?

- Era demasiado tarde, supongo que ya no importaba.- Vio la duda en su hermano, podía leer con exactitud la pregunta que se estaba haciendo.- Yo lo vi, cuando cayó, y se perdió. Termino en el infierno por decisión propia, pero no fue justo

-Dean, si se enteran, no sobrevivirás.

-Ellos ya lo saben, me dieron una palmadita en la cabeza y una advertencia "no te metas". Sam ellos quieren hacer algo horrible y yo…no creo que…no creo que nuestro padre este aquí. Y este ordenando esto.

* * *

_Perdonen el capitulo tan malo, no sé que hice, mi inspiración está muerta…bueno no muerta, solo ocupada…ocupada por jóvenes lobos...Ya notaron la imagen?_


	12. Y así fue como caí

Eyyyy, gente bonita!, actualización!yeah! Básicamente porque: SPN regresa el 8 de octubre! No sé si estar feliz o llorar…pero indudablemente estoy emocionada!

(esto debió estar listo ayer, pero mi computadora estaba realmente lenta)

* * *

**12.- Yo solo caí.**

Sam se había ido hacia unas horas. Tan pronto termino de decirle lo que había pasado, intento hacerle ver el peligro en que estaba, no solo Dean o el, si no todos. Era algo grave…pero el cazador no podía escucharlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado procesando la información, y terminaba deteniéndose en un solo punto.

Dean no podía regresar.

Dean no podía regresar por él, por su culpa.

Y probablemente no lo vería jamás.

Porque era un humano y él un ángel. Y no pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Apenas escucho el aleto de Sam alejándose, probablemente se había cansado de hablar solo, intentado hacerle entender. Sin conseguir una respuesta se había marchado, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Castiel se quedo ahí solo, junto a la puerta que aun no había cerrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Dean? Había sido fácil acostumbrarse a la presencia del ángel rondando, cantando, molestando, comiendo, haciéndolo sentir como una persona normal…regresar a la soledad de nuevo seria un poco difícil. Se había dado cuenta que lo seria desde antes de que Dean desapareciera, se había hecho creer que el problema es que fuera un chico, cuando el problema real es que era un ángel y él un simple humano, por más que quisiera eso no iba a pasar nunca. Era simplemente imposible. Aunque sintiera que se pertenecían uno al otro, y probablemente había sido así desde que lo saco del infierno, jamás podía pasar.

Se estaba condenando a una vida de soledad, cuando escucho un segundo aleteo. Probablemente Sam, pensó.

-Castiel.- No, no podía ser cierto. Dean. Pero ahí estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, notablemente más casado y mucho menos energético que nunca. Pero era Dean. Castiel solo corrió hacia él y se aferro a su chaqueta, porque tenía que asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí, y no era una broma cruel de su imaginación. –Necesito hacerte una pregunta.- dijo sin inmutarse un segundo por la actitud del cazador. Castiel solo asintió con la frente pegada al hombro del ángel.

-¿Por qué caíste?

-¿Perdón?- Esa no era exactamente la pregunta que Castiel esperaba.

-Si, ¿Por qué fuiste al infierno? ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- Dijo el ángel, se veía molesto, tal vez lo culpaba por lo que había ocurrido, y probablemente tenía razón en hacerlo. Se alejo de él, aunque internamente no quería alejarse de él, reacciono por instinto.

-¿Es necesario?- No quería hablar sobre eso, había sido elección suya, o eso quería creer, porque había sido más bien como si se hubiera atado una soga al cuello.- Pensé que te lo había dicho.

-No lo hiciste.- Dijo y su tono de voz fue ligeramente más alto que antes.- ¿Tan malo fue aun lo sigues evitando?- pregunto más calmado.

-No es algo…de lo que me sienta orgulloso, fui estúpido e impulsivo.

-No pareces del tipo de persona que lo sea

-No lo soy.- El cazador se dejo caer sobre el sillón de la pequeña sala antes de seguir hablando. Intentaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo y no podía, no tenia…lógica. Pero el momento se había arruinado y parecía no haber muchas salidas…además si Dean se había arriesgado a bajar ahí con él, lo menos que podía hacer era contestar.- Me encontraba en una misión…yo solo...intentaba salvar a unos chicos.

* * *

.

Después de esto…no creo que les vaya agradar el próximo cap, pero diré que lo hago por un bien mayor (quise agregar un extra que ya había escrito y termine cambiando parte de la historia por eso) En el sig cap dejare de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, y por fin sabran que demonios esta ocurriendo, e intentare que sean antes del 8 de oct


	13. Creo que Saltaste

No me gusto, en absoluto, probablemente porque no me di tiempo suficiente para pensarlo. Y menti, esto aun no termina, es que verán me gusta hacerla de emoción. Si, actualice fue este año.

Y quiero aclarar ante todo, que esto es lo que yo sé, perdonen los errores.

* * *

**13.-Creo que saltaste**

-Yo creí que ellos eran el sacrificio, pero me equivoque, ellos eran quienes lo habían organizado. Me di cuenta que eran demonios demasiado tarde estaban cosechando almas.- Paró un momento, aun no se sentía preparado para hablar sobre el asunto, pero era Dean tenía derecho a saberlo. Después de todo el lo había sacado.-Intente tomar su lugar, yo…di mi vida por ellos.

La verdad es que había ido estúpido, intentaba pensar en sí mismo como un héroe, pero sabía que no fue así. Fue un idiota suicida. Pero la razón por la que termino en el infierno iba más allá de eso. Toda su vida se dedico a matar, fuera por una buena o mala razón, era un asesino y el sentir culpa no hacía a sus víctimas menos muertas. Al final había acaba el mismo con su vida. No se sacrifico, fue suicidio.

-Siempre pensé que el suicidio se pagaba en el purgatorio, parece que me equivoque.- dijo el ángel de pronto. ¿Había estado pensando en voz alta? O ¿él había leído su pensamiento? El ambiente se volvió extraño, algo no estaba bien. Desde cuando Dean lo juzgaba, durante el tiempo en que lo conoció jamás había actuado de esa manera, o dirigido a él con ese tono. Parecía como si no fuera él. De pronto entro en pánico e intento no mostrarlo, Dean no se había aparecido en un largo tiempo y ahora aparecía de la nada haciéndole preguntas sobre cosas que antes no le habían interesado.

-Yo no…

-Dejarse morir, es lo mismo.-En definitiva esa persona no era Dean. -Aunque siempre pareció como si ya estuvieras muerto, y aun lo sigues estando. ¿Qué sucede? Aun te arrepientes de haber regresado. Desearías seguir en el infierno.

Desde que regreso evito esa pregunta, porque interiormente sabía la respuesta. No merecía estar ahí, debería seguir pagando su castigo. Se sintió caer, como si todo lo malo que había evitado de pronto saliera a flote sin poder detenerlo. Entonces entre todo un solo pensamiento sobrevivió ¿Por qué Dean está haciendo esto? No tardo en responderse.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Al fin…te diste cuenta.- Si bien ese no era el cuerpo real del ángel, ver como sus ojos se volvían por completo negros y su mirada se llenaba de desprecio, no le sentó nada bien.

-Meg

-Hey, cariño, ¿me extrañaste?

-Que haces dentro de ese cuerpo.

-El anterior se volvió inservible, ya sabes cuando cayó de tan alto y se rompió en muchos pedazos.- Había dejado morir a la chica, no debería sorprenderle. Pero aun no entendía que hacia Meg ahí, porqué le hacia esas preguntas, nunca antes se había interesado en algo que tuviera que ver con él. No pudo pensar demasiado, Meg se lanzo contra él.

Pero no logro tocarlo.

-¡Aléjate de él!

Un joven apareció en medio de ellos, más bajo que el. Se veía pequeño en comparación del cuerpo que Dean solía usar. No pudo ver su cara, solo escucho su voz.- Cierra los ojos, Cas.

Y el los cerro.

* * *

Uuuhh, OMG, what i do… lo sé los demonios no se pestañean (bueno tal vez los mayores o solo los del camino…), pero aquí si…porque si, iba a ser Anna o Hester, pero me dije que rayos, que sea Meg. Bueno espero que hayan entendido lo que paso y si tienen dudad, pregunten.


	14. Jardín Salvaje

Cuando empecé a escribir esto no pensaba que llegara a tanto, o que fuera a seguir una línea de historia, iban a ser cortos randoms… Bien aquí vamos. Karyryu, espero que hayas sobrevivido a tu soponcio c:

* * *

**Capitulo 14.- Jardín Salvaje.**

Luz.

Todo se ilumino por un momento, no pudo verlo pero pudo sentirlo.

Blanco.

Parpadeo varias veces, hasta que se acostumbro. Vio al muchacho arrodillado junto al cuerpo que Meg había ocupado, aparentemente vacio. Observo al joven, se parecía al hombre en el suelo, con los mismos ojos verdes.

-¿Dean?-pregunto el cazador. El chico lo miro y sonrió.- ¿Quién es el chico?

-Es su hermano.- Contesto haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre en el suelo.- Quería ayudarlo, no tenia deseos de que un demonio dominara a su hermano. Así que dijo si y me dejo entrar.

-¿Por qué…Meg estaba aquí?

El ángel tardo en contestar.- No lo sé.- dijo lentamente.- Juntaba información supongo.

-Pero ¿para qué?

-¿Qué fue lo que te pregunto?

Castiel medito un poco, no tenía sentido mentirle, pero con lo que acababa de suceder no se sentía con muchos ánimos de compartir información.- Me pregunto cómo morí. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con él?- Tal vez Meg podía esperar, no es como si era información fuera importante, solo era…personal. En realidad estaba más preocupado en porque Meg tenía ese cuerpo y como lo había conseguido- ¿Piensa…quedarte con el chico?

-Por supuesto que no.- el ángel hizo un mohín, ahora realmente parecía Dean.- Es demasiado joven. Además tiene una vida propia, estudia medicina y está comprometido, con una chica llamada Jo…Su hermano se perdió cuando su padre murió, cayó en depresión, su deseo de vivir se extinguió…Adam.- Dijo poniendo las manos sobre el pecho, refiriéndose al chico.- Pidió por su salvación, yo lo escuche y evite que hiciera algo estúpido. Aun vive, pero no quiere seguir haciéndolo.- Se detuvo un momento.- Cas,-llamo.- necesito que cierres los ojos de nuevo, voy a cambiar de envase, no quiero que tus ojos se quemen.

-Si.-Aunque era capaz de escucharlo, un no podía ver la forma real del ángel. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el joven estaba en el suelo y el adulto se encontraba de pie.

-Mejor.

-¿Por qué Meg tenía tu cuerpo?- El ángel no contesto, solo volteo al muchacho y reviso sus signos vitales.- ¿Dean? ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por un ángel?

-Quería información.

-Como sabia…

-Tenía información.

-Dean, ¿qué está pasando?- El ángel suspiro.- Si te atreves a decir que es complicado voy a salir por esa puerta y no volveré a hablarte.- Soltó, estaba harto de los rodeos, las explicaciones a medias, y aun mas de las excusas. Quería saber que estaba pasando, y ahora era el momento perfecto.

-Está bien.- Dijo molesto.- Dame tu mano.- Castiel lo miro con desconfianza antes de hacer nada, pensando en que se trataba de una artimaña para cambiar el tema. Sabía que no quería decirle la verdad, pero no sabía porque.- Voy a decírtelo.- dijo Dean, adivinando los pensamientos del cazador.- Toma mi mano para que salgamos de aquí, no es un sitio seguro para decírtelo.

Se acerco y tomo su mano, antes de darse cuenta que en realidad no era necesario hacerlo para que Dean y el se transportaran a otro lugar. O de pensar que iba a suceder con el chico en el suelo de la habitación. El mareo que surgía siempre al ser transportado llego haciéndolo caer de rodillas intentando contener su cena, o su almuerzo, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había comido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto mirando alrededor encontrándose con árboles y arbustos a los que realmente les hacía falta una podada.

-En ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué Meg estaba interesada en como morí? ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

-Ambos somos viejos, nos hemos encontrado una gran cantidad de veces. Cas, lo siento.- El cazador volteo ante el cambio de tono, ¿qué era lo que estaba tan mal?- Tu no debiste quedar en medio de esto, fue mi culpa.

-¿La culpa de que? Dean tu me sacaste del infierno, ¿eso fue malo?- Pregunto el cazador pensado que si tal vez se había arrepentido de hacerlo.

-Yo no debía haberte sacado del infierno. En realidad no era algo que debía hacer, no era mi misión, no era la misión de nadie.- Castiel solo lo miro, el ángel se veía herido. Era como si durante mucho tiempo hubiera tenido que mantener eso dentro de él y por primera vez pudiera der capaz de sacarlo. Pero le dolió el saber que estaba en lo cierto, Dean estaba arrepentido de haberlo salvado.

-Mataste aun demonio que era una amenaza para nosotros.- Empezó a decir completamente ajeno al estado del otro.- Baje a tenerlo, era la primera vez que bajaba a la tierra, estaba emocionado. A los demás no les agradaba, no es bueno que los ángeles sientan. Los sentimientos son de humanos. Pero fui, y ahí estabas tú, llorando por salvación, por el monstruo que acababas de matar, por él y los otros que sufrían el mismo destino. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, brillante, tan humano.- Paro un momento.- Cas, te conocí mucho antes de que cayeras, mucho antes.- Se miraron un momento, perdiéndose por completo en los ojos del otro. Pudieron haber pasado la eternidad de esa manera, pero el ángel continuo.

- Yo vi cuando caíste. Vi tu alma, todo tu ser, tan brillante y rota al mismo tiempo. Tan imperfecta, tan humana. No podía dejarte ahí, no podía dejar que te corrompieran. Así que fui detrás de ti, te busque y te saque. En contra de las órdenes de los demás. Ellos te querían en el infierno, aun no sé por qué tenias que ser tu, pero…

-Dean…

-Mis hermanos siempre me decían "deja de mirar a la tierra o terminaras cayendo".- Dijo de pronto como si se diera cuenta de una verdad absoluta.-Raphael y Michael no dejaban que ninguno bajara a menos de que fuera completamente necesario. Pero ellos odian meterse en los problemas de humanos y salvarlos…bueno eso amerita expulsión.- Siguió hablando sin tomar en cuenta a Castiel, quien no encontraba ningún sentido en lo que decía.

-Dean, tu…

-No, por lo menos no aun. Ellos…no están enterados del todo de cómo surgieron las cosas. Creyeron lo que les dije, y es que bueno…los ángeles no mienten.

-Dean no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. ¿De quienes estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Meg?

-Todo, Cas, yo escuche algo que no debía, no había tenido sentido para mi hasta ahora.

-Sí, Sam dijo algo sobre eso.- El rubio giro de golpe hacia él, visiblemente alarmado.

-¿Hablaste con Sam? ¿Cuándo?

-Unas horas antes de que llegaras, ¿Es importante?

-Probablemente nos han seguido, pero quiero pensar que Sammy fue lo suficiente inteligente como para evadirlos y no dejar rastro.

-Dean ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Pasó un momento antes de que contestara, como si no supiera cómo explicarlo de manera sencilla.- Quieren…destruirlo todo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

Llevo semanas intentando terminar este cap, cada que encuentro tiempo alguien se acerca y me pregunta sobre un examen o exposición que no sabía que tenía…o trabajo que mi equipo no hizo. Si creen que es una horrible manera de cortarlo piénsenlo así, iba acortarlo donde Dean dice que es su culpa. Siento que debería volver a ver la cuarta y quinta temporada, hay algo que me estoy olvidando. Probablemente el nombre angelical de Dean seria Deannael.


	15. Confusión

Iba a publicar esto en febrero….Pero tengo mis razones! había perdido toda esperanza en esto. Pero gracias a TakashiroAki03 la he recobrado!, así que esto tendrá final así me tome la una eternidad!

* * *

**Capitulo 15.- Confusión.**

Se quedo mirando al ángel con la cabeza dándole vueltas ante la falta de información concreta, no tenía nada claro en absoluto, y la preocupación ante lo poco que había logrado entender.

-Cuando dice todo, te refieres a…

-A todo Cas, ellos odian a los humanos, y quieren provocar el…apocalipsis. En verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que los odian.

- Pero.- Cerro la boca y no dijo nada mas, era demasiada información, y nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, por lo menos para él. Además no acababa de entender que tenía que ver Meg en todo esto, y menos aun que tenía que ver el mismo.

Dean pareció notarlo y por fin se dirigió a él. De frente. Y sin más rodeos le dijo lo que sabía.

-Los ángeles creen que si se unen a los demonios, y me refiero a hacerles creer que se unen a ellos cuando en realidad están controlándolos, van a poder desaparecer a la raza humana, y de paso a los demonios y cualquier otra cosa que resulte una aberración para ellos. Las cuales son muchas.- Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pintaba el ahí, Dean siguió hablando.- Tú estabas en medio de todo esto como una ´pieza más, se suponía que estuvieras en el infiernos y te rompieras…pedazo a pedazo…eso quebraría el primer sello y con ello el apocalipsis se desataría, pero no deje que pasara. Meg está trabajando con ellos, lo más probable es que quisiera saber la forma exacta en que moriste para poder recrearlo, empezar de cero.

El cazador suspiro.

-Es demasiado.- Dijo ante la explicación. El ángel lo miro sin saber que decir. Había intentado decirle de la forma más clara lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero incluso el estaba confundido, no tenía idea de porque sus hermanos se comportaban de esa manera, se suponía que tenían que proteger la creación de su padre, sin embargo ahí estaban intentando destruirlo todo. No sabía cómo manejarlo, los ángeles no estaban hechos para contener emociones y el empezaba a sentirlas. Castiel tenía razón, era demasiado. Comenzar a sentir no era en absoluto una buena señal; la confusión, la pena y el dolor, dolor por traición, no estaba bien; dentro de si era un caos y sobre encima de todo eso estaba un anhelo, un deseo de proteger a Castiel. Eso era lo peor. Los ángeles no deseaban. De ninguna manera en absoluto.

Casi podía sentir como su gracia, muy lentamente, escapaba de él.

Se volvería humano, lo sabía, tarde o temprano terminaría volviéndose humano y era algo que lo aterraba, no debería sentir miedo y eso lo aterraba mas. Si se convertía en humano no sería capaz de proteger a Castiel.

-Demasiado. -Pensó, el cazador tenía razón en eso, era demasiado. Era más de lo que quisiera o con lo que pudiera cargar. -Lo sé.- soltó el ángel.- Es demasiado.

* * *

Es muy corto lo se, pero me he desbloqueado.


End file.
